Food Truck
Food Truck is the 3rd episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 3rd episode overall.http://www.locatetv.com/tv/we-bare-bears/9277638 Synopsis When local food options disappoint the Bears, they open a food truck selling calzones.http://www.locatetv.com/tv/we-bare-bears/9275962/episode-guide Plot The episode begins with the Bears waiting 4 hours in line for a Ramen Taco. They ate it, but they were disappointed by the quality, thinking it wasn't worth the money or waiting in line for. Grizzly proceeds to offer the rest of the Ramen Taco to a squirrel, but Panda points to a sign that reads, "Do not feed the wildlife" and he quickly changes his mind. The Bears try to get a refund on their taco but the Food Truck Owner refuses and tells them to get lost. Grizzly gets angered by this and threatens to write a bad review online about the food truck, all while being dragged away by the other bears. Later on, the bears are shown at their home. Sticking to his word, Grizzly and Panda give the food truck a 1/4th star and 0 stars on Yum Yum Reviews, respectively. While the two bears are complaining to each other about the food truck, Ice Bear serves them calzones. Grizzly and Panda try the calzones and declare them as delicious, Panda calling them "even more delicious than the Ramen Tacos." That statement gives Grizzly an idea to open their own food truck and become rich from Ice Bear's cooking. The three bears agree and begin working on their food truck in a montage. After starting their food truck, the bears soon realize that none of the humans want to buy their calzones. Grizzly tries to hand out free samples of California-shaped calzone, but they all refuse. Panda is a sign twirler, but fails to get anyone interested in buying a calzone. Later on that day, the bears are sitting by their truck, not even trying to gain customers anymore. A man walks past, but ignores Grizzly's offer of a free sample. Ice Bear storms out the truck in a fit of rage and into an open area. Panda ponders why nobody wants to try their food; Grizzly grabs and shakes a man passing by and asks him why he doesn't want to buy any calzones. A dollar falls out of the man's pocket and lands on the ground near a raccoon. The raccoon then picks up the dollar in its mouth and carries it to the bears, offering to pay for a calzone (as Panda again points to a sign that reads, "Do not feed the wildlife"). After a moment of hesitation from the bears, they eventually give in and sell the raccoon a calzone. The bears celebrate getting their first sale. The raccoon brings the calzone back to its family, and they all love it. The raccoon then goes on to spread the news around the forest of the Ice Bear's cooking, and eventually hundreds of woodland creatures are waiting in front of the bears' food truck. Grizzly is awakened from slumber by shuffling from outside, and is startled to find all the animals lined up with money to pay with. Grizzly questions how they got their money, and a montage plays of the creatures looting various people and objects in order to pay for the calzones. The bears immediately start preparing food. After getting loads of money, the bears celebrate their success but are interrupted by the other food-truckers. They complain that the wild animals are driving away the customers, eating their food and causing a mess. Grizzly says they're just jealous, but a bird flies by and steals a calzone right from his paw. Grizzly chases after it, and soon after Panda is swept away by a herd of deer, while opossums and a wolf steal Ice Bear's supplies. The creatures then go completely wild and start trashing the entire truck-stop, forcing all the food-truckers (including the Bears) to take refuge on top of a single truck. The bears apologize for causing a mess. Panda takes one last picture with his brothers, but the flash hurts both Grizzly and Ice Bear's eyes. This gives Grizzly an idea; he then uses the phone's flash as a weapon to fend off the wild animals and jumps from truck to truck, along with the food-truckers, to find an escape route. His plan almost succeeds, but a bird knocks the phone out of his paws and causes him and the rest of the bears to fall onto the ground, the other food-truckers escaping without them. Panda's phone dies and leaves the bears weaponless. As a last ditch effort, Grizzly throws the phone into crowd of wild animals that surrounded them. The phone hits a skunk, and the skunk proceeds to prepare itself. Grizzly yells "RUN!" and the skunk lets out a spray of foul odor that covers the entire truck stop. This causes the animals to evacuate and leave the bears to themselves. The Bears celebrate, sniff the air, then recoil in disgust at the smell and the Bears get really stinky from the skunk. The episode ends with the bears covering themselves in tomato juice and getting fined for feeding the animals, selling without a permit, driving an unregistered truck, and disturbing the peace. Grizzly tries to brighten the mood by saying, "Well, at least we taste great." The episode ends with Grizzly saying "One quarter star!" Features actors * Eric Edelstein * Bobby Moynihan * Demetri Martin * Armie Hammer (debut) * H. Jon Benjamin (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest Objects * Panda's Phone * The Bears' Laptop * Fridge * Food Trucks (debut) * Ramen Tacos (debut) * Calzone (debut) Music * Calzone In My Mouth * Salsa Dance Trivia * This was the episode where Panda's Phone made its longest appearance in the series, appearing for approximately 1 minute and 14 seconds. * An extended version of the closing theme can be heard. *Tomato juice does not clean off or even reduce the odor of skunk spray. (A quart of hydrogen peroxide mixed with a quart of water and a tablespoon of dish washing liquid, soak and rinse twice, works.) *When Ice Bear takes off his chef hat and apron angrily running out of the food truck in a fit of rage to the open area pouting just because no one would come to The Bears' food truck for calzones, his voice was loud as he was growling. Errors * Grizzly's plate is shown in the shot before Panda's, but not after. *The bears are animals so it should have been illegal to give them food. *When the bears are surrounded by animals at the truck, a raccoon climbs onto the windowsill behind them. But in the overhead shot the raccoon is not there. International premieres * July 28, 2015 (Canada) * September 7, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) * September 9, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * November 10, 2015 (Turkey) * November 13, 2015 (Arabic) * November 15, 2015 (Germany) * November 17, 2015 (CEE, RSEE, Poland, Benelux) * December 19, 2015 (Portugal) * April 26, 2016 (Japan) id:Food Truck Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:F